Les aventures de Ann : School
by Gol D Aiko
Summary: Malgré une vie d'amour de la part de sa famille, une vie gâtée par ses grands-pères, son amour pour la musique, les farces et la fête, Ann va devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour supporter moqueries, mépris et désintérêt des autres. Heureusement pour elle, sa grande intelligence et sa famille sont là pour l'aider. UA
1. Prologue

_**NDA :**_ **Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je travail sur un UA de One Piece et ont y retrouve une fois de plus Ann.**

 **Dans cette School fic, Ann a encore des difficultés à relever et devra faire de sont mieux pour relever toutes les épreuves qui se dresseront sur son passage.**

 **Un mélange entre joie, peine, bonheur, tristesse et nostalgie s'offrent à elle et à ses amis. Il faut savoir que même dans un UA, les D ont la vie dure.**

 **Résumé** **:** _ **Malgré** **une vie d'amour de la part de sa famille, une vie gâtée par ses grands-pères, son amour pour la musique, les farces et la fête, Ann va devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour supporter moqueries, mépris et désintérêt des autres. Heureusement pour elle, sa grande intelligence et sa famille sont là pour l'aider.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

C'était un beau temps pour mettre les voiles, de quitter sa vie devenus bien ennuyeuse c'était ce que ce disait Monkey D. Luffy.

Dans une montagne, au nord du village de Fushia, un jeune garçon préparait son sac. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il allait quitter si longtemps cette île où il vivait depuis sa naissance et dont il connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres cachettes. Il partait aujourd'hui, quittait les gens qui l'entouraient depuis tant d'années pour retrouver ceux qui lui manquaient.

Il y a trois ans, c'était son frère qui partit et le temps s'était écoulé extrêmement vite depuis son départ. Il avait fait de sa vie une routine quotidienne, le matin il se levait aux aurores, allait chasser dans la jungle ou pêcher à la rivière, revenait chez lui et donnait ce qu'il ramenait à Dadan, la chef des bandits des montagnes chez qui il vivait depuis dix ans _–son grand-père n'ayant pas laissé le choix à la femme, ni à lui, d'ailleurs_. Il allait se laver, il s'habillait de son uniforme scolaire _– qu'il détestait tant, aller savoir pourquoi-_ , et il descendait manger avec le reste des bandits, prenait son sac et un gigot pour la route. Dogra et Magra, deux bandits, lui souhaitait une bonne journée tandis que Dadan lui criait de ne surtout pas revenir ou de se faire dévorer par un animal sauvage en chemin _–tout le monde s'amusaient à ses paroles, Luffy le premier_. Pour se rendre dans son collège, il traversait la forêt, sautait d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche, de liane en liane, repérait quelques animaux à chasser le soir, s'arrêtait sur les rives d'un ruisseau et commençait à boire. Une fois sorti de la forêt, il arrivait dans une déchèterie, sautait sur les tas d'ordures, saluait les personnes qu'il connaissait _–en gros, tout le monde -_ et il arrivait devant une porte énorme appelée La Grande Porte. C'est alors qu'il entrait dans la capitale de Goa, qu'il connaissait comme sa poche _–surtout les magasins de viande ou les restaurants lui rappelant de joyeux souvenir_. Lorsqu'il arrivait dans les premières rues de la capitale, celles-ci étaient bombées et il se rendait compte qu'il allait être en retard. Par conséquent, il empruntait la voie des airs en sautant sur un toit et continuait ainsi jusqu'à son école. Là, il saluait ses amis qui le réprimandaient d'être presque en retard _– encore_. Ils allaient en cours, mangeaient à midi, et rentraient tous chez eux après les cours. En rentant, il chassait dans les différents endroits qu'il avait repérés le matin même, rentrait et donnait de quoi préparer le dîner à Dadan et allait essayer de faire ses devoirs. Magra l'aidait avec ses exercices quand il ne comprenait pas et Dogra avec ses leçons. Une fois tout ça terminé, il mangeait avec tous les brigands puis allait prendre une douche. Ensuite, il allait dormir et reprenait la même chose le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui mettait fin à sa routine. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et il partait dans un lycée se trouvant de l'autre côté de l'océan, mais en passant d'abord deux mois de vacance bien méritée avec sa famille _– comme tous les ans_.

Il était aussi extrêmement heureux, car à la rentrée prochaine, il était sûr de revoir ses amis et ils allaient habiter ensemble, ce qui relançait son enthousiasme.

Son bateau quittait le port de Goa en fin de matinée, il lui restait donc environs quatre heures pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner, finir de préparer ses affaires, descendre à Fushia pour dire au revoir à tous ses habitants _–surtout Makino, la tenancière de la taverne le_ _Party Bar_. Ensuite, il remonterait à la base de la Famille Dadan, prendrait ses sacs _– que Dogra et Magra auraient pris soins de vérifiés-_ , dirait au revoir au gens qui avaient pris soins de lui durant dix ans, puis s'engouffrerait dans la forêt jusqu'au port, à l'est de la capital. Là-bas, il donnerait sa nouvelle adresse à ses amis pour qu'ils le retrouvent deux jours avant la reprise des cours, il irait mettre ses affaires dans sa cabine et remontrait sur le pont pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à ses amis et aux autres personnes qu'il connaissait _– qui ne le connaissait pas ?-_ et une fois qu'il ne distinguerait plus la cote, il retournerait dans sa cabine pour appeler sa famille et les prévenir qu'il était bien dans le navire et que dans deux jours, il serait avec eux pour faire la fête _– message pour ses frères._

* * *

 ** _NDA : _ Ne vous en faîtes pas lecteur de _Ann : Descendante du D et du démon_ je ne vous oublie pas. J'essaye d'avancer le chapitre 6 mais je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration. J'en suis profondément désolée. Mais j'espère que vous serez assez content de ce prologue-ci. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas franchement contente mais je n'arrive pas à voir où je pourrai le changer.  
**

 **J'espère vous revoir bientôt avec soit un nouveau chapitre de la _Descendante du démon_ soit avec un premier chapitre de la _School_.**

 **Bisous à vous tous mes lecteurs et pensez à mettre une petite review. De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.**

 **Bye Bye :D**


	2. Rencontre surprenante

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre surprenante**

* * *

Un homme à la chevelure étrangement verte, un autre brun avec un long nez, un blond avec un étrange sourcil en vrille, une rousse en colère et une brune aux airs mystérieux, marchaient dans les rues de leur nouvelle ville. Le groupe de cinq amis avançait, essayant de trouver leur nouveau foyer _\- chose assez compliquée._

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas revus celui qui devait les accueillir et ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans cette immense ville _-_ _et dire qu'ils avaient osez critiquer Goa pour sa taille._ Ils étaient perdus.

Avec leurs bagages sur le dos et dans les mains, on pouvait bien voir qu'ils étaient nouveaux en ville et vus leur âge, on pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient de nouveaux élèves du lycée du coin qui était aussi le lycée le plus réputé au monde pour son taux de réussite des examens mais aussi extrêmement connu pour ses petites stars mondiale.

En passant près d'un magasin, les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement et une personne qui semblait pressée en sortit et se heurta aux nouveaux arrivants. Elle renversa ses sacs de courses et tomba par terre.

Il s'agissait d'une fille d'environs leur âge. On pouvait voir sous sa casquette, une étrange chevelure bleue. Elle portait une paire de lunette de soleil sombre, un haut rouge et un short blanc accompagné d'une paire de petite bottine marron.

Elle se frotta l'arrière de sa tête puis la leva vers le groupe d'ami.

« -Excusez-moi ! Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle se relevant. »

Une fois relevée, la jeune femme aida la rousse qu'elle avait renversée tout en continuant à s'excuser. Pendant ce temps, le blond lui avait ramassé ses sacs de courses. La bleue les prit en le remerciant, puis déclara :

« -Encore désolée. Je suis assez pressée et je n'ai pas regardé avant de sortir. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider, n'hésiter à me le demander. »

Les cinq amis se regardèrent et, suite à un hochement de tête commun, la brune demanda :

« -Il y a bien une chose dont nous aurions besoin.

-Allez-y ! Dites-moi !

-En fait, nous devons nous rendre chez un ami, mais nous ne savons pas par où nous devons passer. C'est la première fois que nous venons dans cette ville et nous ne connaissons encore rien ici. Si vous pouviez nous aider, ça nous arrangerait.

-Très bien, je peux peut-être vous renseigner. Qu'elle est l'adresse de votre ami ? »

Le brun fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier qu'il donna à la jeune femme. A peine avait-elle lu l'adresse que son visage s'éclaira. Elle adressa un sourire rayonnent aux nouveaux arrivant et répondit :

« -Je sais où se trouve cette maison. Suivez-moi. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues en silence. Mais pas un silence pesant ou mal alaise. Non. Un silence serein, contrairement à celui qui avait précédé leur rencontre avec la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent peu de rue avant de commencer à monter sur une colline. D'en bas, on pouvait apercevoir une maison, assez grande. L'allée sur laquelle ils marchaient était entourée par des buissons d'où fleurissaient des baies et des fleurs. On pouvait aussi apercevoir des petits papillons voler prêt de ces fleurs.

Arrivé devant un gigantesque portail, entourant ce qu'ils avaient crût être une maison, tous étaient sous le choc. C'était impossible que leur ami vive dans un endroit pareil. D'après ce qu'il leur avait dit à Goa, il vivait avec des bandits de montagne, dans une petite cabane perdue au beau milieu de la forêt, à deux pas seulement de la jungle. Il était donc totalement impossible qu'il vive dans un endroit si majestueux. La rousse, ayant retrouvé un tant soit peu ses esprits, déclara à leur guide :

« -Nous sommes désolés. Nous vous avons fait faire un détour. C'est impossible que notre ami habite ici. Désolé encore.

-Ne vous excusez pas, sourie la bleue. Je suis même pratiquement sûre que nous parlons de la même personne, en fait.

-Qu- ?! S'exclamèrent ses interlocuteurs.

-Nous parlons bien d'un petit garçon de 17 ans, très tête en l'air qui ne connait pas le sens du mot tact, disant toujours ce qu'il pense sans se soucier des conséquences, qui a toujours son âme d'enfant et est très naïf. Ce jeune garçon ne sait pas mentir. Il est drôle, compréhensif et intentionné. Une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, ses cheveux bruns en batailles coiffé d'un chapeau de paille. Il s'agit bien là de la description de votre ami, pas vrai ?

-Comment ? Demanda le blond.

-C'est pas possible ! S'exclama le vert.

-Ca alors, rigola la brune.

-Une telle ressemblance… commença la rousse.

-Pas possible ! Dit le brun, choqué.

-Et son nom est bien : Monkey D. Luffy, non ? S'amusa un peu plus la bleue. »

Suite à cette phrase, le brun et la rousse tombèrent par terre, le blond laissa tomber la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche depuis peu, le vert laissa tomber sa mâchoire au sol et la brune eut un air mystérieux. La bleue s'amusa à leur comportement et se dirigea vers le portail. Celui-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement.

A l'intérieur, on voyait très bien une allée et en arrière-plan, une maison qui ressemblait plus à un manoir, voir un château, bien plus luxueux mais beaucoup moins pompeux que ceux des nobles du royaume de Goa. Au milieu du chemin entre le portail et l'entrée se trouvait une fontaine d'où s'échappait une eau très claire. Sur les côtés de l'allée, il y avait des pelouses d'un vert éclatant, des buissons de baie et de fleurs ainsi que de beaux arbres bien taillés.

Les amis de Luffy hésitèrent un moment avant d'entrer, ne se sentant pas à leur place dans un tel jardin.

La bleue se retourna alors et leur fit un sourire encouragent qui les firent s'avancer, mais non d'un pas assuré.

Les grandes portes de la maison _–château-_ étaient ouvertes et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le grand hall d'entrée donnait sur un grand escalier blanc qui lui donnait sur l'étage où se trouvait un couloir perpendiculaire à l'escalier couvert d'une tapisserie rouge. Sur la droite, on pouvait entrevoir une cuisine non-modeste. Rien qu'en voyant cette cuisine du hall, on pouvait distinguer que celle-ci était très grande. Sur leur gauche, on pouvait apercevoir un canapé ainsi qu'une gigantesque bibliothèque. Nos amis en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait probablement du salon.

Un bruit à l'étage leur fit sortir de leur contemplation des lieux et ils remarquèrent que leur guide sortait de la cuisine pour se diriger vers l'escalier pour crier :

« -Luffy ! Descends voir, s'il te plaît ! »

Ils remarquèrent qu'à l'appel de la jeune fille, des bruits de courses se firent entendre et ils virent un jeune garçon courir en direction de leur guide pour s'écrier :

« -Tu sais où elles sont ? Non mais regarde ce qu'elles ont fait ! Et je suis sûre qu'elles ont encore prit beaucoup de photo ! »

En effet, le jeune homme avait plein de feutre noir et rouge sur le visage et ressemblait à un panda croisé avec un clown. Les yeux entourés de noir et un nez et une bouche rouges.

« -Où sont-elles ? Fut tout ce que demanda la bleue, à croire que tout cela était un phénomène régulier.

-Je les cherchais quand tu m'as appelé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être voir et accueillir tes amis.

-Hein ?! Interrogea Luffy avant de se rendre compte de la présence de ses amis. Salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? »

La première réponse qu'il obtint fut un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne de la part de la rousse.

« -Non mais c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles espèce d'imbécile ! Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire à quoi ressemblait ta maison ou même nous dire que c'était immense chez toi ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'habiter avec des bandits de montagne à deux pas seulement de la jungle ? Non mais tu penses qu'on va te croire maintenant qu'on a vu la taille de cette maison ? Hein ? Réponds-moi, crétin ! S'époumona-t-elle.

-Hahaha ! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Nami, et vous aussi les amis ! Rigola le balafré.

-Euh, Luffy… Demanda le brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Usopp ?

-Nous aussi on se demande comment ça se fait que tu habites ici. Dit le blond.

-Comment vous expliquer… Réfléchit le concerné. Vivi, tu m'aides ? »

Il s'était retourné vers la bleue qui avait finalement retiré sa casquette et ses lunettes sombres et regardait le groupe interagir. Le groupe en question était exorbité de voir qui les avait guidé jusqu'ici. Nefertari Vivi en personne.

« -Bien sûre. Même si ça semble être une histoire de fou pour les personnes de l'extérieur, tu sais ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi… répondit le chapeau de paille.

-Laisses tomber, soupira la bleue. Vous devez déjà savoir que cette famille n'est pas vraiment une famille ordinaire. Dit-elle au groupe d'ami.

-Comment ça, pas une famille ordinaire ? Questionna le vert.

-Si Luffy en fait partie, c'est un peu normal, nan ? Rétorqua Usopp.

-Pour commencer, cette famille se compose autour de Luffy et ses frères. Continua Vivi, ignorant le pauvre Usopp. Luffy et ses frères ne sont que frères de cœur et non de sang. Il y a une dizaine d'année, ils se sont rencontrés et ont fini par décider de devenir frères. Leurs parents n'y ont vu aucun inconvénient. Au contraire, aujourd'hui, ils vivent tous ensemble sous le même toit. Ensuite, il y a trois ans, lorsque les deux frères ainés de Luffy et moi-même nous sommes entrés au lycée, nous nous sommes fait de nouveaux amis qui vivent eux aussi ici…

\- Gggrrrr… Grogna soudainement Luffy.

\- …aujourd'hui. Fini Vivi. Qu'y a-t-il Luffy ?

-Revenez ici toutes les deux ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Rugit le garçon.

-Qu- ? Fit tout le monde.

Luffy était déjà parti. On n'entendait plus que ses cris injustifiés, des pas qui courraient à toute allure et des rires à l'étage. Alors que les amis du jeune homme n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce depuis la disparition subite de ce dernier, Vivi, elle, avait revêtu un visage las et fini par se retourner vers ses invités.

-On dirait qu'il a oublié les bonnes manières, sourit-elle. Pardonnez-le je vous prie. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres à présent.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, les amis de Luffy hochèrent la tête et suivirent la bleue.

* * *

Cette maison était vraiment immense. La bleue les avait guidée au troisième étage et, selon les dires de celle-ci, il y avait encore deux étages au-dessus de leur têtes. C'était si grand que les amis de Luffy en avaient presque peur de cette maison.

Vivi leur avait montré leur chambre. Celles-ci aussi se ressemblaient. Elles avaient la même surface, étaient vraiment les plus grandes chambres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues. Les seules différences d'une chambre à l'autre étaient les décorations. A ce que leur avait dit leur guide, c'était Luffy qui leur avait dit ceux qu'ils aimaient pour pouvoir décorer leurs chambres.

La chambre de Zoro contenait tous ce qu'il fallait pour en faire une salle de sport avec des tapis de courses, des altères, etc. et comme il aimait bien le kendo, ils avaient aussi installés des mannequins ainsi qu'une aire de combat.

Nami avait eu le droit à une chambre aux murs jaune-orangés avec quelques orangers. Elle avait aussi un bureau où étaient entreposés tous le matériel nécessaire pour confectionner des cartes – _sa grande passion._

Sanji, lui, était effaré par toutes les étagères rempli de livres de cuisines. Il avait aussi, dans un coin de sa chambre, plusieurs types d'accessoires de cuisines.

La chambre d'Usopp était remplie de matériel lui permettant de créer des petits gadgets. Il avait un grand établi qui lui permettrait de créer à volonté tous ce qui lui passerait par l'esprit.

Quand à Robin, sa chambre contenait une infinité de livres classée par thèmes, époques, etc. comme dans une bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs livres de cours, historiques, recueils, poésies, biographies, etc.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous remis de leurs émotions, ils se sont dirigés vers la bleue qui les avait regardé observé dans le couloir. Aucuns des amis de Luffy n'arrivaient à prendre la parole ou alors, ils sortaient des phrases incohérentes.

« -C'est une belle surprise. Déclara Robin, à peine sortie de son choc.

-Contente que ça vous plaise, leur sourie Vivi.

-Mais-Mais ! Ça a dû vous coûter vraiment cher tout ça… Dit une Nami toujours sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez. Nous voulions faire plaisir aux amis de Luffy, c'est tout. Vous êtes ses amis, donc c'est comme si vous faisiez partis de notre famille et l'argent ne compte pas dans une famille. »

Cette dernière phrase tint les amis de Luffy sans voix. Ils venaient de se rencontrer il n'y a pas une heure, et cette fille disait déjà qu'ils étaient comme une famille ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Voyant leur air ahuri, la bleue décida de s'expliquer :

« -Ici, nous formons tous une famille. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Luffy et ses frères ne sont pas frères de sang, mais ils sont tellement semblables dans leur façon de penser que l'on peut très bien penser qu'ils sont liés par le sang si on ne connait pas leurs origines. Et dans cette maison, tous ceux qui y vivent forment une famille. Nous formons tous une belle et grande famille. C'est notre règle d'or. Peu importe le passé de chacun ou ses origines, nous sommes tous égaux. »

Les « nouveaux membres de la famille » étaient vraiment sans voix après les paroles de la bleue. Cette dernière leur donnait son plus magnifique sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une masse tomber dans des escaliers et qu'ils ne voient Luffy atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux, en bas de ledit escalier.

* * *

 **NDA : nonameforyou : Merci de suivre cette histoire, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part**

 **Miss Devil : Merci à toi aussi de suivre cette histoire ainsi que de l'avoir ajouté à tes favoris.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver très vite avec un autre chapitre.**


End file.
